Loquacious Expostulation
by inunenko
Summary: A oneshot collection by Charredh and Hairuhi. Full of crap that the both of us have written. Mostly LenxRin. More to come in this section. Have fun -cover done by Charredh-
1. The Last Letter

_charredh- LOL this is even lesser words than the original. Ok so a while ago i found the spare time to translate **第一与最后一份情书 **into English. Yeah. Had to change some parts though, or it makes no sense. (缘分 is not a very translate-able word.)_

_But it still make no sense i guess 'cause I kinda made some direct translations LOL._

* * *

Kagamine Rin:

You may not know who am I, and you may not see me again. But ever since the first day I saw you, I have been deeply in love with you.

You may have long forgotten it; two weeks ago, class has just ended then. You were dashing towards the toilet, and crashed into me by accident while I was chatting with a friend. You fell down, and even scolded vulgarities at me.

I had originally wanted to return the greetings, but when you lifted you head to look at me, I was stunned. Because it was at that moment when I know that I have found my other half.

Ever since that day, I really wanted to know more about you so I went to ask everyone about you. It was from this that I learnt that we not only look alike, our birthday and even last name was identical.

I thought we were destined to be together after knowing this. Unfortunately, you already had a boyfriend named Kaito.

I saw your face for the third time in a newspaper; you got in an accident with Kaito. You fell into a coma while Kaito died.

After reading that article, my heart shattered. I regretted not finding courage to talk to you when I saw you for the second time with Kaito. Now, I may never have the chance again.

It's been two weeks but you have not woken up yet. I pray to God every day, wishing you would wake up soon. This time, I want to be friends with you...

A stranger,

Kagamine Len

* * *

_charredh- DUN DUN DUN DUN. So now everyone have a general understanding of what happened. _

_(LOL Google translate I cry man)_


	2. Beautiful Eyes

A/N: _Charredh- I'M NOT TOO LATE AM i? It's still Valentine's Day in other places right lol I can still post this yes._

_warning there will be blood and Len is Len Rin is 'you'._

Enjoy reading~

* * *

I saw you on the first day of school. That was the first time I saw you, the first time you talked to me, and the first time I fell in love.

I dropped my books and lost my glasses, the upperclassmen were laughing at me and my classmates were ignoring me. I was on fours, looking for them when you arrived.

"Are you looking for something?" You asked with that curious tone.

I looked up, and even though everything was blurry; my eyesight and tears disturbed the things I saw, but I was attracted by you instantly.

"My glasses," I stammered, "I can't find them."

You hesitated initially; the bell was going to ring soon and you did not want to be late for your class. Finally, you bent down as well and smiled to me, "Let's look together."

The upperclassmen had kicked it somewhere, where we were unable to find. Even when the bell rang and everyone had gone, we were still there.

"Forget it," I sighed in defeat, "I'll get a new pair."

"Don't bother, you look better without them." You teased playfully, causing me to blush. "You have pretty eyes."

After that, you put your hand behind a potted plant and retrieved my glasses. "I found them two minutes ago, by the way."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" I snapped, "We will be late!"

"Doesn't matter; I want to spend time with you." This sentence caused me to turn red again.

Do you remember, Rin?

The second and the third week of school, we spent them together. We became acquaintances, then friends, and by the end of the third Friday, we were inseparable.

You were noisy, playful, cheeky and sweet. I was quiet, shy, calm and awkward; but somehow we became so close, classmates thought we were related.

On the third Friday, we were eating lunch together in the classroom. You taught me to wear contact lenses as well.

"Open your eyes, wide!" You snapped, the soft plastic stuck on your finger. Your other hand held my eyelid up.

"It hurts!" I yelled back, "why can't you let me eat my tako in peace?"

"Because you losing your specs all the time isn't an option." You chided, pretending to be my mother. I giggled, but my eyes were forced open by you again in a second.

"Now, stop moving! Look at my finger and don't blink...Len!"

"It stings..." My eyelids closed instinctively again. "Do we have to do this?"

"Yes." You replied with little to no consideration, "Len, really. You look better without them..."

Meekly, I obeyed. With two fingers, I held my eyelids open as you poked my eyeball again. After two more failed tries, it finally went in.

You used your phone's screen as a mirror for me to see, beaming proudly. "There, I told you so. You look great!"

I lowered my head as soon as I saw myself. "Why?"

"What, why?" You stopped smiling when you saw my tears, "why are you crying?"

"Why are you treating me like this? Why are you helping me? Why are you always by my side? I am just a boy with lousy eyesight and bad grades." I covered my face with my hands so you would not see my tears.

"Because...you're Len!" You patted my back, "you are Len, and I am Rin. Len and Rin, left eye and right eye. We must always be together!"

It was not very convincing, but I still smiled for you.

Do you remember, Rin?

I did not expect to spend our first Christmas together as I fell ill. I had always been a weak child and was at the most vulnerable during winter.

I was used to spending that day alone in bed while my family go to my relatives' place. On the 24th of December, you came to my house.

"Why are you here?" I mumbled when I opened the door.

"Why can't I be here? It's Christmas Eve."

"I'm running a high fever right now, you might-"

"Wear a flu mask." You shrugged nonchalently.

"No, really. Aren't you afraid you might catch something? Rin, you are not invinci-"

"Oh, come on! I only want to spend this day with you, regardless of your current condition. We're best friends, right? We should be together. Now let me in already, its freezing." You had already forced yourself into my house by then.

What could I do then, but sigh weakly?

Do you remember, Rin?

But as the third year came and we went into separate classes, things changed. You made new friends while I remained alone. We drifted apart.

I saw you talking to him one day as I was walking along the corridor. You were happy, smiling. He was glad, and the look in his eyes made my blood boil.

"Who is he?" I demanded when I saw you again. I grabbed your hand, not letting go.

"Kaito." You replied curtly. "A friend."

"Friend? Best friend? Boyfriend?" I sounded like I was interrogating a criminal, but it did not matter. "Who is he to you?"

"Why are you getting so agitated?" You laughed and shook away my hand, "He is just a friend. You are still my best friend; my very best friend."

You put your hands around me and hugged me to prove your point, but do you know something?

I did not just want to be your best friend.

On the third month of the third year, you were barely talking to me. Your eyes only had Kaito. I had to do something, or you would leave me forever.

I did not want that. I only want you by my side.

Hiding the knife in my pocket, I wrote an anonymous note. I placed it in Kaito's locker, requesting him to meet me in a far corner of town.

I planned to kill Kaito; if he was around any longer, you would soon forget me.

It was a Monday, the same day as when we first met. It was raining, just like that day. I was not wearing my glasses, just like that day.

Unlike that day, I had a knife in my hand, and I never went to school.

My wet hair was stuck on my face and my soaked clothes made me shiver, but it did not matter. When I thought of him disappearing from our lives, I smiled.

I had everything planned out; I was going to simply kill him with the knife and run, then dispose of the knife in the river. In my opinion, it was perfect.

But only you came, which shocked me. You held a large glass jar under your arm.

The jar contained eyeballs; eyeballs with irises of all colours, blood collecting at the bottom.

"Why are you here?" I trembled. Seeing the jar, I had a slight idea of what happened, but I did not want it to be true.

"Because… Kaito is dead." You smiled sweetly, unscrewing the lid of the jar and taking out a pair of ocean blue eyes, "I killed him."

"Why? Wasn't him your friend?" I was confused. I hid the knife in my hand behind my back.

"His eyes weren't pretty enough." You brushed the question away casually and came closer to me, toying with the eyes in your hand.

"Yours, on the other hand..." I heard the sound of glass smashing against the concrete ground, but my eyes were fixated to you.

"...Are perfect, better than any of the jewels I have collected. Your eyes are beautiful." Your hand shot to my face, brushing away the hair which covered my eyes. "It'll be great if I can have them."

It struck me; what you meant on the first day we met when you said my eyes were beautiful. Tears fell out of my eyes just like the time when you taught me to wear contact lenses as I clenched my fists.

Was that strong emotion I felt hate? I guess not. What was it then?

"Can I have them? The question doesn't matter, actually; I'll still have them no matter what. You have no say in this matter, Len. You see, I love your eyes so much…ever since the first day we met…" Your hand caressed my teary face lovingly as you cooed; the love was not the same one I have for you, though. It stung my heart as I thought of it.

"...If it were to make you happy, take them." I smiled sadly at you and raised my head. I opened my eyes wide, determined not to close them this time.

* * *

Today, I sit in the hospital, writing this note. Memories flood my mind and the paper is getting destroyed by my tears. One of my eyes is gone and it now feels numb and painless from all that painkillers, but it did not matter.

What mattered to me was that you are happy. Are you happy, Rin?

Are you happy at wherever you are now, my dear Rin?

* * *

A/N: _Charredh-/rolls into the distance_

**_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY~_**


	3. When The Sky Fell Down

_A/N: charredh- I wrote something that made no sense_

**Hairuhi-**

* * *

The sky fell down.

Nobody knew, or understood how it happened. Not even the people who are supposed to give inaccurate weather reports, or the so-called experts. It just happened suddenly on a regular Monday afternoon.

One moment the sky was above us, the next it was on the ground in millions of small glass-like shards. I did not know how it fell for I was still indoors when it happened.

Everyone around me was panicking, especially the 'grown-ups'. At this very moment, all they knew was that the end was near. And what do you do when the end is near? Scream.

So as I stepped carefully on the sky-shards on the dusty streets, I could hear howling everywhere. At some point I thought I might have gone deaf and all of the screaming I'm hearing now is just my overtired brain.

I looked up. There was nothing replacing the sky; it was just...empty. I shrugged and moved on.

I did not go home since I guess I can easily predict what was going on in my own house right now. I had enough of adults screaming and crying mayday today. I've two of that at home currently.

Instead, I went to the old house beyond the forest behind the school.

Unlike everywhere else, the first floor was mostly clean from sky-shards. Maybe the canopy up there shielded the ground from the assault, but it was none of my concern.

My phone never stopped ringing the silly little tune my sister set as my ringtone as some sort of practical joke as I trudged up the small hill. I got so tired of hearing it, because it made me think of my family, I discarded it into the river without finding out who was it.

I finally made it to the old house and I waltzed in, removing my sling bag from my shoulder as I did so. I dumped it at one side and peeled away the drapes covering the mirror. A girl appeared in the glass.

Her eyes opened and she smiled when she saw me.

"Hi, Len."  
"Hi, Rin." I smiled back. I pulled out a decayed wooden chair and sat on it gingerly, "How's your life?"

"The sky was returned to our world!" She bounced excitedly immediately. I laughed despite the general atmosphere of my surroundings. She looked so happy, so blissful...

I hate to ruin it for her, so I kept my trap shut.

"Really? How does your sky look like?" I pretended that nothing happened to me and asked curiously.

I was really curious, is the sky in the other world similar or different from ours?

A question flitted past my brain;_ will you see your sky again, Len?_ I pushed that question away.

"It's...mostly light blue, with white fluffy clouds! I've only seen clouds in books, I didn't know they will be so nice!" She squealed without noticing the change of expression in my eyes when I thought of that question.

"Sounds a lot like mine." I chuckled. _Sounds identical to mine when it was still here_, was what my brain mumbled.

"Yeah, thought so too. But you didn't tell me there will be so many shapes!" She pretended to pout and stuck her tongue out.

I brushed a stray stand of hair away, tucked it behind my ear and smirked, "I was afraid it might be too much for you to handle. You might end up getting overwhelmed with jealousy and break the mirror, then I won't be able to see you again."

"Well, that's true..." She blushed and nibbled on her fingernail, "then...thank you, Len."

"But the sky, it's really so beautiful, even better than what you described to me...I don't know how we got this sky...maybe God thinks he have punished us enough and decide to return it..." She stared out dreamily, still caught in the excitement of her world finally having a sky after centuries of emptiness.

I felt happy for her too. I did not feel sad for my own world. It deserved it. Rin didn't.

No one in Rin's world deserve a life without a sky. I wondered if everyone was as happy as Rin right now. Maybe even happier?

"I wish I can see it too..." I mumbled.

Rin tilted her head to the side, "Huh? What do you mean? Don't you have a sky of your own?"

I snorted at my slight slip-up and corrected, "No, I mean with you. I want to see your sky with you."

Rin took a moment to process what I said, her wide, energetic eyes staring deep into my dark ones. Then a rosy tint engulfed her cheeks. "I…Len, I…"

Two more seconds past with me watching her and vice versa before Rin cleared her throat and said bashfully, "Len, I want to touch your face. Can you come closer?"

It sounded queer to me as we were eternally separated by a mirror but I did what Rin said. I got up from the chair and shuffled forward. She beckoned me to come forward more, and more, until when my nose was almost touching the surface of the mirror.

She outstretched her hand gingerly and I bent down slightly instinctively. Her hand came closer…and closer…then I felt warm fingers brush against my cheek.

"!?" My head jerked up and I gasped at Rin. She looked surprised too, then she giggled.

It only served to increase my confusion but I waited until when Rin stopped laughing and asked, "Did…you just...touch my face…? But…how?"

_It is a miracle_, my brain whispered. _If the sky and shatter and fall, this should be possible too._

Rin merely smiled. She leant forward even more and grasped my wrist firmly. "Come on in, didn't you say you want to see my sky?"

I let her drag the dumbfounded me into the mirror. I walked through the old wooden frame like there was never a piece of glass, and there I was, in the other world.

I looked up at the clear blue sky and my lips curled upwards. Yes, this is indeed the sky I had sacrificed to Rin's world.

"Your sky is beautiful." I commented sincerely. She flashed me a bright smile and pulled me further into her world, away from the mirror…

The sky never fell.

* * *

A/N: _charredh- ...In the end I decided to not add in the last paragraph because someone died again lol._

**Hairuhi-**


End file.
